1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information storage medium for carrying out a process in accordance with the state in which an operating device is held.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is available an information processing device, such as a domestic game machine or the like, for connection to an operating device (a controller) held by the user and carrying out a process in accordance with the user's operation relative to the operating device. Some of these operating devices may have a function for outputting a signal indicative of the state in which the operating device is held (holding state) using an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor, for example. The information processing device with the operating device having such a function can carry out a process in accordance with the holding state of the operating device when inclined or moved by the user.
However, it is possible that different values may be obtained, as output values, for the same holding state of the operating device, due to individual differences of the operating device and/or a built-in sensor thereof. To address this problem, an output value of a sensor or the like needs to be calibrated for correction in order to know the correct holding state of the operating device based on the output value. In the above, when carrying out some application programs by the information process device, output values of a sensor in accordance with the holding states of the operating device in a required range may need to be corrected to take account of individual differences of the operating device, to thereby improve the accuracy of the corrected state value.
Moreover, since shaking the operating device, or content of an operation (for example, pressing the button on the operating device, or the like) carried out on the operating device, may affect and thereby vary the state value of the operating device, a noise signal due to the variation needs to be filtered out. In the above, however, application of consistent filtering to all state values may adversely affect the user's sense of operability in some situations, because required sensitivity for a user operation may be different from situation to situation depending on the content of the application program carried out by the information processing device.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and one of the objects thereof is to provide an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information storage medium for improving accuracy of a state value to be collected, indicative of the holding states of the operating device in a required range.
According to another object of the present invention, there is provided an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information storage medium for improving the user's operability when carrying out a filtering process relative to the state value indicative of the holding state of the operating device.